


A Heart of Fire

by dwarfelephant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Courting Rituals, Dragons, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Pining Derek, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek Hale, Smut, Traditions, War, Warrior Derek Hale, courting, dominant derek, no beta we die like men, suitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarfelephant/pseuds/dwarfelephant
Summary: Both Stiles and Derek begin their journey into adulthood as dragons and find each other along the way.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 53
Kudos: 240





	1. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope that you guys enjoy the beginning of this story :) Thank you for giving it a chance <3

The silver-scaled dragon stood proudly as he observed the grassy hilltops that covered the ground below his family’s mountain terrain. Although nothing within his view was out of the ordinary, today was no regular day for Stiles. The butterflies roaming freely in his stomach reminded him that today would mark his true journey of independence. The dragon’s development to adulthood was not a particularly easy one, but that could be said of most of his kin. 

In his clan, every dragon’s scales were of a metallic color, making them relatively easy to spot in the wild. It was the reason why they preferred to lurk in the high mountains, with the worries of being spotted left behind. There was nothing to worry about when you were at the apex of a mountain range. 

That was probably why the dragon was so afraid of leaving his family’s terrain. He’d be so far away from the ocean, the mountains, all the things that he had become accustomed to since he was a young hatchling. However, there was a part of him that was truly excited to endeavour on his own and perhaps even start his own family. He would be lying if he said that he felt no mating drive after all, and there was honestly a part of him that refused to get very far into a courting session with the dragons near his clan. 

So he figured the flight down the coast of the Pacific Ocean would be a very long one. 

Around him, his clan surrounded him as they each approached him to say goodbye. It wouldn’t be forever, but he would have to establish a family and deliver a clutch successfully before he could even begin to think about returning here. As each of the dragons dismissed themselves, Stiles felt an urge to just beg to stay here with his mother, father, and his siblings that his parents had adopted when the two had discovered that his mother couldn’t deliver another clutch. 

Yet he couldn’t. So with the last goodbye done, he jumped. The icy wind of his homeland surrounded him in a hug as if it bid its own goodbye, and with a shriek of his own, Stiles extended his wings and tried his best to disappear into the gray clouds above him. “Be free, and find that mate of yours.” His mother had said, so he would try his best to do her justice. He could feel tears leaving his eyes, and he spent the first few miles of the trip convincing himself that it was just the wind. 

\----------------------

Derek could feel the vibrations of the drums down to his bones as he danced in the middle of the circle, his arms up with his palms facing the sky above him. His sense of hearing was barely there as the shrieks of his clan echoed throughout the forest, and all he could see was the occasional tendril of blue fire coming from the mouths of his kin. If someone asked Derek how long he had been dancing for, he truly would not be able to answer. The almost-black blue scales that littered his humanoid form felt like they were on _fire,_ and it didn’t take long for Derek to shift into his full-dragon form, his green eyes the only thing glowing in the forest now. The drums suddenly became silent, and it was time for the dragon to make his decision. 

Would he stay and begin his journey as an elder? Or would he leave his clan to create one of his own? 

The drums simultaneously gave the final three beats, and Derek knew that all eyes were now focused on him. The Chief Elder approached the circle in his humanoid form covered in black scales, his beady blue eyes the only thing that Derek could recognize. 

“Choose.” Was his only word. One. Simple. Word. Yet it meant everything to Derek. Whatever he chose in that very moment could and _would_ shift the trajectory of his future. The fully shifted dragon knew exactly what he desired for himself as a newly found adult, which is why in total silence… 

Derek extended his wings, jumped, and disappeared into the night sky.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you want to ask me any questions or just talk please don't hesitate :) I love interacting with all of you.
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/scwriting_)
> 
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/scwriting_)


	2. A Meeting of Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it :)

Both dragons had no idea where they were headed, but knew where they were headed all at once. Their innate instincts told them where they would go, regardless of whether or not the dragons were familiar with the terrain. This didn’t faze the midnight-blue dragon as he soared through clouds, remembering his days in the war when his clan was forced to move into unfamiliar territory in the west. It felt like his old routine: flying during the night, resting during the day on the ground in his humanoid form, hunting for food, and always staying on high alert.

It wasn’t until his seventh day of travel west that he came upon what was surely the most beautiful piece of unclaimed land he had ever seen. So striking that he checked almost four times to make sure no other dragon had marked the lush green ground with mountains looming above with their scent. Though there had been other magnificent mountains that he spotted on the way here, none called out to him like this specific range.

A healthy running river lied at the base of the mountain, there were trees to provide shelter for him or his potential mate if they ever wanted to roam around in their human forms, and most importantly, the mountain already had a cave that could potentially be carved into even more to create a space for hatchlings. It would certainly be an ambitious task, but he figured that he lost nothing by giving it a shot. Derek could feel a rumble start in his chest at the thought of starting a family _here_. 

\----------------------

Stiles was lost. Although his mother told him that he really would have no idea where he was going, he frankly was not expecting this. Hunting never came easily to him, and it had to do with the fact that metal scales have a knack for scaring away animals when the sun was directly hitting them. So the silver dragon had taken to hunting at night, even if it meant looking like a fool grasping at nothing in the pitch black night.

He vaguely wondered whether anyone would want a piece of his genepool, which was something he probably should’ve put more thought into before he went along and left his family’s terrain. It was something that other dragons had always wanted him for, his metallic scales, but he knew that although he looked striking in his dragon form… it was more a curse than a blessing. 

He had made that leap, and the present was all that really mattered anyways, though. So he trekked through the small forest he had taken refuge in during the night and picked a few plants he could munch on in the meantime. When he had enough strength, he lept into the sky and transformed to continue flying closer to…. well he didn’t know. The following days passed by in a haze, and it wasn’t until his eighth day that Stiles _felt_ it. As soon as he did, he landed in a panic, thinking that maybe his health was taking a turn for the worst. 

“When you get closer, Stiles, it will feel as though a string is pulling you forward, hm? So you need not worry my dear. Mother Nature would never lead you astray. She’ll lead you straight to potential mate candidates. ”

His mother’s words rang clearly in his mind, and Stiles’ heart leapt in joy. He was _close,_ and he was an idiot for ever thinking that he was lost in these clouds. He was made for this, and when the string tugged with newfound strength, the silver-scaled dragon didn’t hesitate to follow. He once again found himself in the blue sky above all the terrain, when suddenly the string pulled **_down._ **

So Stiles let himself fall. 

\----------------------

Coming from a clan where shrieking and overall noise were abundant, Derek probably shouldn’t have gotten accustomed to the comfortable silence, save for the calming noise of the river. So although the screech coming from the sky and subsequent boom of the forest floor raised his hackles, he figured it was what made this terrain normal to begin with. With a small grunt of frustration, Derek retracted his claws from the stone he had been carving out in the cave. His work was starting to pay off, and he _really_ wanted to continue so he could potentially find his mate somewhere in the abundant forest that spread as far as the eye could see. In order to continue, though, Derek would have to scare off the intruder. So with a shriek of his own Derek jumped out the cave to observe the origin of the commotion coming from the middle of the woods. 

As he landed at the edge of the woods, he extended his claws before slowly treading inside, wary of any small movements around him. This wouldn’t be the first dragon fight Derek was ever involved in, but it certainly was his first to take place on this terrain. When the dragon went forward, his nose picked up on a more alluring than threatening scent. It wasn’t until he reached the clearing where the other dragon was located that he stopped dead in his tracks. This creature was certainly a sight to behold and hell, _worship._

The metallic scales of the dragon in front of him shone brightly in the sun, and Derek was sure his eyes were bulging out of his head. His mind was quick to realize that no fight was about to take place here, but the beginning of a courtship surely was. In his clan, beauty was usually measured in how many scales a dragon retained in their humanoid form, but Derek knew that he would still want to court the beauty in front of him even if he turned out to retain no scales. 

They stood there, staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. An eternity he would gladly relish in, though. In a hazy fog, Derek realized that he needed to do _something_ before the potential mate in front of him simply dismissed him. 

So the night dragon bowed, wings extending as his sensitive nose almost touched the ground. 

With a satisfied mewl, Stiles did the same, recognizing the powerful dragon right in front of him that was almost twice his size. They both lifted their heads at the same time, and Derek was elated to see that the radiant dragon in front of him was interested. Stiles, on the other hand, found himself taken aback that he had found a potential mate so quickly. As per custom, Derek stepped back into the forest and retreated to his cave. The following morning would be a time to take things a little further each other, including giving the gleaming dragon his first courting gift.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/scwriting_)
> 
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/scwriting_)


	3. Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek offers his first courting gift to a certain silver-scaled dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! just a quick note, even though Stiles is speaking English in this chapter (to us), he's speaking a common humanoid-dragon dialect. Just clearing that up :)

Derek was soon starting to realize that he probably should’ve paid more attention when his elders were teaching him about courting. It wasn’t that he was completely clueless, but all the confidence he once had was slowly dissipating. As he drew out his wings and soared towards his cave in the high mountains, the weight on his chest became heavier. Would the dragon he met in the clearing be satisfied with what he had to offer? Would he be competing with other dragons once _they_ noticed the silver-scaled beauty among them? When exactly should he give the other their gift? How exactly should he present himself whe-

Derek shook his head to rid himself of the looming questions that were circling his mind at the speed of light as he entered the cave in his humanoid form. With a determined grunt, the dark-scaled man decided it would do him better to actually work on a gift instead of fussing over something that didn’t yet exist. That being said, the man walked over to the cloth bag he had clutched in his claws on his journey and got to work. 

\----------------------

Stiles couldn’t help the warm feeling that lingered in his chest as he watched the dragon retreat to a cave up in the mountains. As per custom, Stiles had to try and build a makeshift nest--- some shelter in this clearing that would simply be temporary. That is, if he chose a dragon in these coming weeks. It wasn’t a coincidence that Stiles settled in a clearing of the forest to create his nest, since it was just the way he was taught. Being in a clearing made it easier for dragons flying overhead to spot him, but he wondered whether any of them would land if they noticed another suitor settled in a _cave_ nearby. It was certainly unusual, but Stiles thought it was nice that the powerful dragon in the mountains already had a secure spot where he could stay if Stiles well… chose him. 

With a small smile, Stiles arranged a few decent pelts that he had brought along with him on his journey, wanting to save the more valuable pelts for his first mating. 

It was a thought that made him flustered, but he tried his best to rationalize some of the more intimate thoughts he was having by chalking it up to being a new adult. He shifted into his human form and tied a silver fabric around his waist to sleep, trying his best to avoid sensitive _areas._

‘Any dragon my age would have a strong mating drive, right?’ The silver dragon tried to justify, curling into his newly-formed nest. The evening sun acted like another blanket, and it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep for the night, tired from the long journey. 

A small grunt startled the dragon out of his sleep, and the silver dragon found himself on high alert, wary of any threats near him. Though his eyes were still blurry, the sun’s position told him that it was very early in the morning. Once his vision cleared, he saw that it was the dragon from the day before. The black dragon was slowly approaching, something clutched between his teeth. Curious, Stiles lied on his side and dipped his head slightly to show his interest. He tried in vain to cover himself, but his mind didn’t really allow him to dwell on such things when such a… _handsome_ dragon was approaching him. There certainly was no mistaking the fact that the dragon approaching him was dominant, the pheromones oozing from him making that evident in the moment. 

It was clear that this dragon wasn’t of his kin, so it shouldn't have surprised Stiles that they had different courting customs. Though he didn’t want to offend the other, he couldn’t help but notice that the dragon was _circling_ around his nest, his eyes never leaving Stiles’ form. Suddenly, Stiles was hyper aware of the fact that his nest now dwarfed him. Nests were an extremely private and sacred place for another dragon to just step on, so Stiles felt his slight anxiety of the dominant dragon was justified. 

Finally, after what felt like the other dragon’s sixth lap, he stopped in front of Stiles and left his gift on the grass right next to the edge of the nest. A small yelp left Stiles as he tripped over his own pelts, wanting to know what was the handsome dragon had given him as his first courting gift. He had seen other dragons in his clan receive their first courting gifts even though it was usually a private matter, and it wasn’t uncommon for something more flashy to be given as the first gift to capture another dragon’s attention. Certainly, this also held true for this dragon’s clan Stiles thought as he unwrapped the cloth that covered the relatively heavy offering. 

Stiles couldn’t help the inquisitive noise that escaped him as he uncovered a black box, the anticipation almost killing him as the dark dragon rested on his belly to watch him. Opening the box, Stiles squealed at such a _forward_ offer. 

The dark dragon immediately rose from his resting position, worried that such a beautiful mate prospect was getting ready to reject him. He mentally chastised himself for even thinking about gifting one of his _own_ scales _and_ a gem to the silver dragon, and lowered his head in apology. 

What he didn’t expect was to feel a hand pressing softly against the top of his head. 

“I-I love it! I mean, it’s a little forward but hey, maybe we just have slightly different tastes when it comes to first courting gifts. It’s a pleasant surprise, though. I promise.” 

And it truly was. Under the dark scale lied a beautiful navy blue gemstone that was obviously a hint at the color of the dragon’s scales. Stiles could feel the silver scales on his body heat up at such a _possessive_ gesture from the dark dragon. 

The dragon now stared at him in disbelief, and took a step back from Stiles. The silver-scaled dragon felt a panic in his chest as he tried to release soothing pheromones. 

“No! I promise I really do like them… look! I’m going to place it right here, look.” Stiles said as he walked back to the light-brown pelts lining his nest and placed the gifts in the middle. 

A croon left the dark-scaled dragon as he watched the lithe man place what _he_ gave him in his nest. At this rate, Derek didn’t even know if he would let anyone _try_ to court this dragon. Derek’s eyes raced to memorize the birthmarks scattered on his body as the dragon turned back around to face him. The sheer silver fabric tied around his waist didn’t leave much to the imagination, and Derek still didn’t stop his shameless staring even when the dragon in front of him began to blush. 

Derek stepped forward from his position and bowed deeply, and Stiles smiled before doing the same in his form. The submissive dragon felt extremely curious as to the dark-scaled dragon’s humanoid form, but he knew that he’d have to be patient and wait. As the dragon retreated from the nest, a whine escaped Stiles as he pouted, not wanting the dragon to leave just yet. 

The temptation to stay with the pretty dragon was strong for Derek, but he knew that in order for the whole courtship to be completely fulfilling, they would need to take their time to actually get to know each other. 

So the dragon looked back to Stiles and clicked before humming loudly, trying to let him know that it wouldn’t be too long until they saw each other again. Though they didn’t communicate through a common dialect, Derek knew that his message got to Stiles successfully. Stiles let a smile appear on his face instead of forcing his small pout to guilt-trip Derek. The dark-scaled dragon could even hear a laugh from the silver dragon as he shook his head and extended his wings to return to his cave. 

Tomorrow morning, Derek would have to prove to Stiles that he could actually _provide._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/scwriting_)
> 
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/scwriting_)


	4. Naiveté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek veer off the road of tradition...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me forever to update... but as an apology I made the chapter extra long (at least long compared to length of my other chapters) Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also, the word "submissive" is used to describe the biological class of dragon that Stiles belongs to, but doesn't necessarily mean he is submissive in every aspect of his life. Another thing to note is that even though I may describe Stiles or Derek as a dragon, it doesn't mean that they are in their dragon form in that very moment.

Stiles decided that he would explore the land he could possibly settle on in the future. He traversed the dense forest that surrounded his nest, making his mark on a few trees using his scent gland. 

The scales scattered on his body shined as the sun rays hit them, and Stiles looked up into the sky through the clearing. Part of him wondered if he would encounter any other dragons, and whether he actually wanted more than one dragon to court him. He had no idea how the dark dragon up in his cave would feel about him being courted by someone else, and Stiles didn’t want to scare the handsome dragon away or cause a fight between the two. With a shake of his head, Stiles realized that he shouldn’t be worrying about something that hasn’t even happened yet. Eventually, Stiles concluded that he would just deal with problems as they arrived.

It wasn’t until a few minutes of walking around that Stiles found a lake, and it was with great relief that he found an opportunity to bathe himself. He looked around once or twice before hesitantly taking off the sheer fabric wrapped around his waist. A slight shiver went down his spine as he stepped into the water, and the man decided to just dive in, not wanting to prolong his suffering. The water itself wasn’t extremely cold, and compared to some of the lakes in Stiles’ past territory, it was pleasant. 

Stiles scrubbed at his skin and tried his best to clean his hair, but a rustling sound made him freeze immediately. His head snapped to face towards where he thought he had heard the noise, but all he could see was the stillness of the forest. Stiles then began to feel increasingly nervous and vulnerable, so he exited the water and wrapped the white fabric around his waist once again, trying to ignore the fact that the water basically made it see-through. 

It was once his feet touched the grass that Stiles saw him. 

A dark red dragon was lurking behind a tree, and Stiles felt slightly threatened since there was no way he could get to his nest without having to interact with the large dragon. He refused to feel helpless though, and reasoned with himself that the red dragon probably wanted to court him, not hurt him. He stayed still for a moment as the dragon started to move in his direction. 

He decided to take a few steps forward, and let out a small gasp when the dragon suddenly changed into his humanoid form. As far as Stiles knew, dragons who were interested in courting a submissive usually wouldn’t shift into their humanoid form because it was considered a little too direct. But then again, Stiles was pretty clueless when it came to the established traditions that many other dragon clans had. For all Stiles knew, this dragon could think all of this was normal, especially if he was a dragon who wasn’t from anywhere near this region. 

“I’m of the Ember Clan. Theo. Interested in courting you.” The man said before getting on one knee and hanging his head low. 

Stiles was slightly taken aback at the sharp and short words, but he figured it was normal for the other. Theo must have caught onto the silver dragon’s hesitation because he released a few soothing pheromones before speaking again. 

“I’m sorry if I’m coming off as too forward, I understand that many other dragons have different customs and it’s kind of hard to keep up with all of them. I was flying above and I couldn’t help but notice a nest that was settled in the middle of a clearing. It’s so hard to find people who want something _more_ these days, especially in my experience with this whole courting thing.” 

Stiles’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the man’s words. As far as he knew, dragons mated for life. He thought that perhaps there was a misunderstanding, but as soon as that thought entered his mind he realized that he probably shouldn’t voice it. He still wasn’t sure whether he was in the right, or just incredibly naive. For a moment he wondered if the extreme monogamy he was used to was just exclusive to his clan. 

An uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach began to form, and Stiles almost felt sick. He wasn’t sure if it was the strict customs instilled in him, but the thought of something “casual” made him feel upset. It was then that Stiles noticed he still hadn't replied to the young man in front of him. 

“It’s okay. You can bring gifts here whenever you please. I should let you know that there is another dragon who started courting me. He lives up in a mountain range near here.” 

“Thank you for giving me this opportunity, lovely one. If you don’t mind, may I ask around what time this other dragon gives you your gifts?” 

“Well, he gave me a courting gift this morning, so I’m sure he’ll probably stick to that type of routine.” 

“I’ll make sure to give you your gifts in the afternoon, then.” 

With that being said, Theo walked up to him and held Stiles’ hand. He lifted it up to his head and pressed the back of the hand to his forehead. The red-scaled humanoid dragon then left, leaving Stiles more conflicted than ever. His primal instincts were telling him that he should be happy, but another part of him felt like he was betraying the striking dragon who was probably carving into his cave in that very moment.

The whole encounter with Theo felt rushed, and Stiles wondered if he had just imagined the whole thing. However, the smell of the dominant dragon lingered on the back of his hand, which reminded Stiles that all of this was very much real and not a figment of his imagination. 

He quietly thanked the gods above that nothing too crazy had happened to him over the past few days, since so many other submissive dragons from his clan had told him their crazy stories and the precautions that he should take. 

Once he was sure he was alone in the clearing, he took off the sheer, wet fabric wrapped around his waist and shifted into his dragon form, walking towards his nest in order to take an afternoon nap. 

\----------------------

So maybe Derek _was_ being a bit of a stalker. Or at least that was the conclusion that he had reached after internally shaming himself for over an hour. 

He couldn’t help it, though. His primal dragon wanted to keep his eyes on the beautiful submissive dragon that was staying outside. He couldn’t help but worry about him, even though he knew that there weren’t any imminent threats in the forest where his potential mate was staying. 

It wasn’t until Stiles began to undress in front of the lake that Derek started feeling like a creep. Of course he initially looked away as soon as he saw the other dragon’s hands linger over the sheer fabric on his waist, but he couldn’t help but look at him again after his bottom half was submerged in water. Derek stared intently at the submissive’s chest and felt the urge to mark it and bite down on the scent gland that was slightly inflamed on his neck. 

These thoughts developed into deeper fantasies the longer he looked at the other and Derek could feel himself grow hard under the thick fabric wrapped around his own waist.

He stopped focusing on that, though, once he saw his potential mate freeze in fear. Derek could hardly stifle the growl that wanted to escape him as he noticed another dragon in the forest. 

The only thing that stopped him from coming down from the random mountain perch he was on was the fact that he knew that other dominant dragons did have the right to try and court a submissive dragon consensually. He also knew that it only made sense for the silver dragon to make sure he had many different potential suitors. 

But all those reassuring thoughts didn’t stop the festering feelings of jealousy that settled in his gut. Especially when the red dragon nearing Stiles changed into his humanoid form.

Theo.

He was a person that Derek hadn’t thought about for a long, long, time. At least not since the war. Whereas Derek’s Midnight Clan relished in the darkness and night, Theo’s Ember Clan took extreme delight in disrupting that darkness, that peace. It was the main reason why the two clans had gone to war to begin with.

Theo and Derek were practically natural enemies. Both of them had been the youngest warriors of their clan, and both of them wanted to change that fact for the other. How Theo ended up in his territory and how he had the balls to just suddenly shift into his humanoid form without knowing the silver dragon, he didn’t know. 

Derek’s eyes closed as all the memories of the battlefield rushed to him, all the images of his fallen brothers, the dragons falling from the sky, the submissives and children crying. 

It was all their fault, Derek thought. And it had taken Derek so long to realize that in every war, that’s how every side felt. No side of a war ever felt like they were the ones in the wrong. And that was exactly what infuriated Derek. He couldn’t begin to understand how the Ember Clan could even begin to think that they were the ones in the right when they would continually target the vulnerable members of other clans and then become cowards once they had to face the angry warriors of that clan who had lost their soulmates and children. 

Standing up abruptly and deciding to stop dwelling on the thoughts that he had avoided for so long, Derek knew that he had to make sure the pretty dragon wouldn’t end up with someone as corrupt as Theo Raeken.

He stood there on the perch for a few moments to make sure the other dominant dragon dismissed himself before jumping off the ledge and shifting into his dragon form. Since submissives had more sensitive stomachs when compared to dragons like himself, Derek knew that for the following morning he would have to gift the silver dragon a combination of meat, leaves and berries to satisfy him. 

Just the mere thought of providing for the dragon had Derek smiling and becoming hyper-focused when it came to his hunting and foraging. It wasn’t just an ordinary hunt… Derek had to make sure that everything was impeccable and to the extreme standards that he was holding up for himself. At this juncture, Derek was pretty sure that a direct rejection from the lithe man would leave him absolutely devastated, so he didn’t want to give the silver dragon any reason to do so. 

It didn’t take long for the dark-scaled dragon to hunt down two deers, especially because his elders had taught him at such a young age. The problem when it came to this courting gift would be the foraging. Foraging was a skill mainly taught by the submissives in a clan, and Derek was pretty ashamed to admit that he was most likely playing around with other up-and-coming warriors in his clan while they were trying to teach him this. 

The dragon didn’t want to end up accidentally poisoning his potential mate, though, so he took a risk and ended up tasting the leaves and berries that he thought were nonpoisonous himself. After collecting the game, leaves, and berries, Derek decided to go up to his cave to prepare the food in order to give it to his potential mate the next morning. 

With a fire started, Derek began to skin the deer. Once he put his game on the metal plate on top of the flame, he took a moment to look at the empty cave around him. The round space that Derek had carved out purposefully almost seemed to taunt him, and Derek began to wonder whether a nest would ever fill the empty space. 

He dismissed this thought though and hovered over the meat that was sizzling, walking towards his bag in order to take out some seasonings and put them to good use. 

\----------------------

Stiles wasn’t expecting his first gift from Theo when it came. Like always, his nap had lasted a lot longer than he thought it would. In his sleepy haze, he didn’t initially see the large _thing_ in front of him. Suddenly, he jolted. He only relaxed once he could establish what it was exactly. He remembered the red-scaled dragon telling him that he'd give him a gift in the afternoon, not in the darkness of the night. A part of him wondered if the red dragon had maybe left his gift in the afternoon and he had just slept through it. 

And that’s exactly what terrified him. The idea that he had let himself be so vulnerable in this nest that was in an open clearing….

At the edge of his nest lied a (to be quite frank) messy pile of leaves and berries in front of him. Still in his dragon form to stay as warm as possible, Stiles leaned forward to sniff at the pile and immediately lurched back. His eyes were wide open now, especially once he realized that mixed into the pile were something that he vaguely remembered his mother warning him about. 

Jerusalem cherries. 

At first, Stiles couldn’t fully comprehend what exactly was happening. Had the red dragon put these poisonous things in the pile on purpose, or was it simply a mistake? How could the other dragon not… know? It was also widely known that submissives had a keen sense of smell. Stiles couldn’t wrap his head around how a dragon could expect such a messy plan to actually work. But the instincts in his gut were telling him to find shelter elsewhere, that a dangerous thing was near.

Stiles couldn’t help the high-pitched whine that left him as he burrowed himself in the nest, as if the pelts would swallow him whole and protect him from any dangerous creatures. 

There was no where Stiles could go.

It wasn’t as if he knew this territory like the back of his hand, especially since he didn’t have the luxury of being in his own territory anymore. 

It was when he heard the flapping of wings that he burrowed his head into the nest even further, not wanting to see the imposing red dragon approach him and do gods know what to him and his nest.

Suddenly, a dominant smell surrounded him and caused him to whimper. He didn’t even have a moment to comprehend whether it was threatening or not since all he could feel in the moment was fear. 

It was only when he heard a worrying trill that he raised his head slightly, his eyes struggling to see in the darkness of the forest that only had the assistance of the early moon. He couldn’t even begin to describe the relief that spread throughout his body when he saw the green eyes and almost-black scales of his suitor, who was staring at him worryingly. 

The silver dragon slowly started to lift himself from the warm nest, watching the other for any sudden movements. 

Even though it was far, far too early to ask this of a suitor, Stiles spread his wings wide. 

His clan had told him that this was a universal movement across all clans, and the silver dragon really hoped that they weren’t just messing with him at the time. He was only convinced that the other understood what he meant when he nodded and immediately changed into his human form.

He outright gasped at the humanoid form of the other. The dark scales that were evenly distributed on his body made Stiles curious as to their sensitivity, and the dragon had a very toned body that made Stiles want to mewl. 

There were primal feelings that made him very aware of something else, though. Stiles could only describe the tingling that was spreading throughout his body as a calling, a beckoning that demanded him to get closer to the man that stood at the edge of his nest.

Even though others would consider it a hasty idea, Stiles himself shifted to his own humanoid form. He could feel a blush developing as he realized the state of their clothing, or more importantly… their lack of.

“I heard your whine from the mountain perch and wanted to see if everything was okay. I’m so sorry if I scared you or stressed you even more. I didn’t mean to.” 

Stiles was so mesmerized that he almost didn’t pay attention to anything the dominant dragon was saying. He was pretty sure that he had never seen such a beautiful person in his entire life. He started to feel a little insecure, especially when he was in such a vulnerable position, naked in front of what he could only describe as basically a chiseled god. 

“Can I stay with you?” 

Stiles almost immediately regretted those words, realizing that he was definitely jumping the gun by suggesting something as outrageous as that. But he really didn’t feel safe in an unprotected clearing, so why not ignore tradition for once. 

From what Stiles was reading from his body language, Derek didn’t seem opposed to the idea. Or maybe he hadn’t fully comprehended Stiles’ words. 

“O-Of course.” 

“You don’t have to feel obligated to say yes. I’m sorry if it feels like I’m cornering you, I just don’t really feel safe out here and there’s this dragon that literally tried poisoning me and I didn’t even hear him approach my nest and I’m pretty sure I’d have to leave if I have to spend another night he-” Stiles’ ramblings were cut off by Derek’s voice. 

“A dragon tried poisoning you?” 

“Yes. I thought he had left me a nice courting gift at first but when I took a closer look I smelled Jerusalem cherries.” 

Derek felt a rage build up in his chest, and he was barely able to contain it. A flurry of questions entered his mind and he wanted nothing more than to hunt down Theo and interrogate him to figure out why he thought it would be a smart idea to try and kill a person he was courting. And Derek knew that _Theo_ knew he was courting the stunning submissive. He had no qualms that Theo was very much aware of his scent, especially because they had fought against each other in hand to hand combat during the war. Now Derek had no doubts in his mind that he wanted Stiles to stay within his eyesight, in his cave to make sure no harm would come to him. And in that moment Derek didn’t care how possessive his instincts were making him because he could feel the “calling” that his elders had explained he’d feel once he found his true mate. 

In his clan, nothing was as cherished as a true mate. 

“I’m sorry that you had to deal with the stress of that. You should know that I won’t allow for that to happen to you again so long as I’m near you. I also want you to know that you’re not forcing me. Sure, it’s… a lot earlier than I intended for it to happen for your sake, but there’s just this feeling I have that’s settled in my chest telling me that you’re my intended mate.”

“I think I’m feeling something like that too.” Stiles said, smiling. It was then that something hit him. “Wait, I think I just realized that I don’t even know what your name is or what clan you’re from. Obviously I’m not from this region if you couldn’t tell by now.” Stiles said with a small laugh. 

A blush of his own spread across his face before the dark dragon replied, “My name is Derek. I’m a warrior from the Midnight Clan, child of the night.” 

A warrior. 

Of course, those were the words that stood out in Stiles’ mind when the dragon introduced himself. Every clan had their warriors, their elders, and their healers among other things. But warriors could become renowned throughout many regions. They were the ones that a clan relied on the most. Not surprisingly, the primal instincts in Stiles were ecstatic that this suitor would be able to protect him and their future clutch. The realistic side of Stiles knew that he was jumping the gun once again, though. 

“My name is Stiles. I’m a healer from the Apex Clan north of here.” 

“Hmm. You’re a child of the mountains then, aren’t you?” Derek asked, an inquisitive look on his face. A cheesy part of him thought it was fate that he has decided to settle in a cave high in the ranges above them.

“I am. May I ask how you know?”

“The elders of my clan made me learn almost everything about every western clan during the war just in case we ever had to negotiate in a time of crisis.” 

The war. Stiles, like almost every other dragon of the west, knew exactly what those words were referring to, but Stiles didn’t want to bring up unpleasant memories for the other. 

A pregnant silence filled the air between them and although it wasn’t unpleasant or awkward, Derek’s instincts were telling him to take Stiles to safety, to take him somewhere where seret lingering eyes weren’t watching them. And Derek knew the red dragon was watching them, but he didn’t want to give the omega in front of him a reason to panic. 

“If you’d like, we can move up to the cave now.” Derek proposed, also worried about Stiles’ body temperature and well being. 

But Stiles was having a small dilemma. Because of Derek’s… pheromones Stiles couldn’t help but become aroused. It wouldn’t be long until the hands covering his front did nothing to save him since arousal would eventually seep onto his thighs. 

“O-of course. If you don’t mind, I'd like to pack my things, especially my pelts to make my nest.” 

Derek only nodded and turned around in order to give Stiles privacy. 

Stiles rushed to wrap a different fabric around his waist now, and he wasn’t shy to admit that he only changed into the red sheer fabric with lace detailing in order to impress the other. It wasn’t his fault that there was a voice in the back of his mind practically screaming at him to please the dominant in front of him in every way possible. After changing, Stiles hurried and packed his large pelts into his even larger bags that he had brought with him on his journey to settle.

“I’m ready now.” 

Derek turned around and froze at the sight of the submissive, noticing the change of clothing that oh so beautifully complimented the light skin of the other, with the lace detailing matching Stiles’ silver scales exactly. 

“You look beautiful.”

And before Stiles could even reply, Derek shifted and gestured with his head, wanting the man to climb onto his back so they could travel to the cave. 

Slowly, Stiles made his way towards the large dragon, trying his best to sit comfortably on his back. He wasn’t very sure how sensitive the dragon’s scales were, so he was wary of holding on to them too tightly, especially because there was no saddle to sit on. And that’s exactly what reminded him of the fact that he was still aroused. It was embarrassing for Stiles to think that in that moment, Derek could most likely feel the intense heat and slick that was building up between his thighs一thighs that were now spread apart, allowing for his most sensitive parts to rub against Derek’s scales. 

As Derek spread his wings to lift himself into the sky as smoothly as possible because of their lack of a saddle, Stiles couldn’t stifle the moan that escaped him due to the jostling and sharp movements. The heat began to spread throughout his body and as they shot up into the sky another moan left his mouth. As a new adult, Stiles would inevitably have his first heat after settling down with his true mate, which could explain this newfound sensitivity. And he had experimented with touching himself, but nothing could compare to the friction he was experiencing. At least not yet. 

It didn’t take long for them to land on the mountain perch that led to the entrance of the cave, and as he slid off of Derek, he stared in horror at the remnants of slick that he saw on the dark scales of the dragon. 

\----------------------

Derek (once again) should have listened better as a child so he could handle these types of situations with ease. It wasn’t that he was disgusted by the slick that was obviously on his scales, but the fact that he didn’t want to humiliate or make Stiles feel embarrassed of something that was a natural response in situations like these where two compatible people were responding to each other. 

In order to not delay the inevitable, Derek shifted and gestured towards the entrance of the cave. He wanted to make sure Stiles settled a little before he went to clean himself and wrap a fabric around his bottom half. The poor silver-scaled dragon’s face was bright as he entered the dark cave, and Derek walked in front of him in order to light a fire to not only provide light but also warmth. 

The unmuted scent of slick and Stiles was overwhelming, and Derek knew that it would only be a few moments before he himself wouldn’t be able to hide his own arousal. 

“I’m so sorry about… that.” Stiles said once Derek lit the lamps and started a fire in the main chamber of the cave. 

“It’s okay, I understand that they’re some very… intense feelings going around right now. On both sides” Derek said softly, not wanting Stiles to feel threatened. 

“I guess this is why elders warn against physical touch so early.” Stiles joked, sitting next to the main fire. 

“I guess so.” Derek replied before saying, “I’m going to get decent now, and then I guess you’re going to be getting your courting gift a little early.” 

Stiles nodded in acknowledgement and looked around to see if he had enough room to shift into his other form. Once sure that he could, Stiles didn’t hesitate to shift and become cozy. Tradition dictated that the submissive dragon receive courting gifts in this form anyway. 

A few minutes passed when Derek returned, cooked deer on a large platter with a seperate bag in his other hand. He then opened the bag, revealing leaves and berries. To Stiles’ relief, nothing in the bag smelled poisonous. 

The silver dragon immediately perked up at the idea of food, especially since he hadn’t been taking care of himself recently. Derek placed the food in front of him and bowed deeply in his humanoid form, hoping above all that his potential mate would be satisfied.

“There’s still a lot of cooked deer left if you feel that you want more, Stiles.” Derek explained before simply sitting on the other side of the fire, watching him. 

Stiles felt flustered as he ate, knowing that a primal part of Derek most likely enjoyed watching him eat the deer that he himself had hunted down and prepared. It also didn’t help that it was absolutely delicious, causing him to make noises usually only heard in the privacy of a bedroom. 

Even Derek looked sheepish as he watched Stiles, but there was something about the silver dragon that just made him want to do anything to make him happy and content. 

And he’d do everything in his power to accomplish that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and as always, I appreciate feedback and comments! <3
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/scwriting_)
> 
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/scwriting_)


	5. White Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles faces a formidable opponent: Derek's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I apologize in advance for the short update, but in this case I have someone other than myself to blame: Miss Rona. Also, just to make everything clear there are flashbacks interwoven into the chapter :) <3  
> 

Stiles feels as though time has stopped. 

There have only been a few instances in his life where he had no idea what to do, and this night had become one of them. The silver dragon was a healer after all, and he was expected to keep his cool in stressful times, to be the level-headed one. 

He had to admit, though, that as a healer he wasn’t too well versed when it came to injuries of the mind. 

Plumes of what looked like black smoke were swirling in the air, and Stiles flinched when it snuffed out the fire in the middle of the chamber. He blindly reached out in his humanoid form, trying to find purchase on the rough wall.

He pushed down on his hand, stumbling as he stood up to find the source of the scent that was emitting such high levels of distress. The submissive was sure that it was Derek once he reached the other chamber of the cave, his vision in the dark allowing him to barely make out the other man’s form. 

The other is almost twitching, and Stiles finds himself unable to rely on his sight when the dark plumes obstruct his view. He reaches out with arms, relieved once his hands are on the other. 

“Derek.” He’s frantically turning the other around onto his back, panicking once it seems as though the man under his touch is convulsing. “Derek, what’s going on?” 

\----------------------

_“You’re welcome to sleep in this chamber, Stiles. I’ll be in a spot on the other side of the cave if you need me, though, so don’t worry.” Stiles is only half-listening to the dominant’s words, his mind focused on the fact that he was so_ **_sated_ ** **.** _His stomach was full from the meal Derek had prepared for him, and the warm air around him was akin to a large hug._

_“Thank you, Derek. Really… I don’t know whether I could’ve slept in that clearing tonight without being completely paranoid.” The silver dragon tries to ease the tension in the air with a small laugh, but the stoic expression Derek’s face doesn’t let up. He watches as the dark-scaled man stands, brushing himself off before making his way out. Once he’s under the entrance he turns to Stiles, his eyebrows furrowed as he struggles to find the right words to say._

_“If you hear any odd noises coming from my side of the cave, please try not to be too worried. I don’t want you to be distressed.”_

_\----------------------_

_Stiles’ head cocks to the side slightly as he takes in the other’s words. Although he doesn’t understand Derek’s words completely, he finds himself nodding in agreement. He guesses that he really isn’t in a position to question the dominant._

“GET DOWN!” And Stiles does just that, falling to the floor as a force pushes against him, making him lose his footing. He feels a small scream escape him as a pain around his now twisted ankle blooms. 

The remnants of the booming voice echo throughout the cave, and Stiles falls onto the relatively smooth stone under him. He’s not sure why the pain is so intense, as though he could focus on nothing but the pulsing ankle. 

“INCOMING AERIAL ATTACK!” Now a thud coming from in front of him is present, and Stiles’ mind jumps to what he believes is the only reasonable conclusion. He crawls towards Derek’s scent, his hands holding the other’s tightly. 

“Derek, it’s a nightmare. Please, none of this is real.” A cough escapes him after his lips move near the dark-scaled man’s ear. The air is suffocating, and he distantly makes a connection between this feeling and the plumes of black not allowing him to see what exactly was wrong with the dominant in front of him. 

\----------------------

_“Have you not paid attention during training, soldiers?!?” Their leader is clad in a black leather tunic, his eyes intense as he stares down the line of aerial fighters. The soldiers, in their dragon forms, are a formidable force-- yet there is a slight panic in their eyes as they look at Derek warily. Down the line, the dragons know they are to not reply, obviously, since the dark General had asked them a question when they weren’t in their humanoid forms. Their defenses are shaky, and the once lush green fields surrounding them have become grey. Dark blue and red flames are seen from the sky, with legions of foot soldiers fighting for every inch of land, each side pushing against the other._

_“When you hear three beats, a pause, and one more beat of the war drums you DO NOT hesitate to jump into the air in your dragon forms. Am I understood? If I ever see ANY of you hesitate again, I myself will kill you. I will kill you because your hesitation and cowardice only leads to the deaths of mates and children in our clan. I will kill you because that is not how the soldiers of the Midnight Clan are trained. If you are a soldier who_ **_hesitates_ ** _, I hope you know that when a dark dragon- when your brother- falls from the sky above you and onto the ground, it is_ **_your_ ** _fault.” Derek reaches for his tunic, unbuttoning and throwing it aside._

_He is nude from the waist up as the ground underneath them trembles._

_Three beats._

_A pause._

_One beat._

_They jump._

\----------------------

Stiles’ hands move to Derek’s shoulders, shaking him roughly as the dominant continues to shout incoherent orders. The air around him is suffocating, and in a moment of what feels like bitterness, the silver dragon wonders whether he should’ve stayed the night in the clearing. 

Stiles feels his movements become lethargic as his face falls onto Derek’s chest. 

All he sees is black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Stay safe, and as always... comments fuel me.
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/scwriting_)
> 
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/scwriting_)


	6. Unbreakable Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some history, attempted communication, steamy times, and then trying that second one again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just wanted to say THANK YOU for all the support, you're the best <3  
> I hope you guys enjoy the update! :) 
> 
> *As for the biology aspect of the story, I kept it vague for this chapter as I myself am trying to think about how the reproductive systems are going to be working in this world. I hope you understand.
> 
> *I changed the content rating to explicit because things will be getting more descriptive sexually speaking, and the content warning change is because the war (and the violence that comes with it) will be described in detail going forward and it will be a vital part of the plot. Although rape usually goes hand in hand with war, I will not be writing any scenes that include explicit non-con. However, it would be unrealistic for it to not be mentioned.

“When dawn broke.” 

Those are the words people whisper among themselves when they speak of the conflict between the Midnight and Ember Clans. The ones who are brave enough to even say those three words are often met with harsh glares, elders going as far as cutting out tongues in some clans. It’s a brutal world, of course, in the West. Throughout all of the lands many speak of the Children of the Mountain, the selfless Northern healers of humble origins who reside high above the others. They speak of the Midnight clan, the dark dragons who move in silence, their younglings trained from a young age to be noble, protective, warriors. Some hesitate to bring up the Ember Clan, the ruthless red and orange dragons who are filled with an insatiable resolve to take more land and burn down what they cannot call their own. 

Their brutal world feels like a cycle, though. A cycle so ancient that it’s etched into the stone walls of caves going back thousands of years. The Ember Clan attacks, the Midnight Clan protects, and the Children of the Mountain heal the warriors and those caught in the crossfire. 

Stiles knew he was meant to be a healer from a young age. His clan specialized in healing, yes, but there were some of them not meant to trod down that path, some who were meant to guard or be diplomats. Yet something called to him when he saw his mother nurturing their clan’s garden of herbs and checking on the ordinary dragons in their clan. It was only when one of their messengers returned from the South that Stiles’ journey truly began. 

It wasn’t a happy beginning by any means. The messenger’s breath was labored as he delivered heartbreaking news. A healer from their specific clan was killed in battle by the Ember Clan. Time stopped for them in that moment, especially because that death was unprecedented. The metallic scales that all the healers from their clan possessed made them so easy to spot, and it was universally agreed upon by all warriors that they were to remain unharmed at all times during wartime. Although it may seem like an extreme to go that far in protecting the healers, the other clans knew that if they were to ever hurt them the Apex Clan wouldn’t hesitate to take their healers working abroad away. 

The same day the messenger arrived, he was sent back to do just that: take every healer away from the Ember Clan. Some of their elders were furious during that meeting, even Stiles’ father expressing concern over the immorality of the decision. So many younglings from the Ember Clan would be left without medical support, left to fend for themselves. Dragons were considered ‘young’ until they reached their 80th year after all, and in those years they were vulnerable to many illnesses. Sure, other clans possessed a few healers of their own, but there weren’t many and they often learned from the metallic dragons working alongside them. 

Stiles’ people were a compassionate people, but hurt filled their hearts that night when the majority of the elders decided to follow through with their plans to send a clear message to the other clans: they could and _would_ retaliate. 

To mark the precedent of tragedy that day their clan circled around a large pile of wood, Stiles’ father the only one in his dragon form. The spade of his tail hit the ground once, twice, three times before everyone collectively screamed into the night, hands locked together and raised. Their noises of anguish were drowned over the great roar that escaped the dragon before them, his fire lighting the wood in the center of their circle. 

Before Stiles could even register the hands on him, he was being lifted into the air, the silver silk wrapped around his waist almost falling off. The screams around him were deafening, yet Stiles felt no fear. Soon the screams around him became chants, chants that signified the start of something new. 

It was then that Stiles realized he would become an apprentice in the art his clan specialized in. The thought filled him with joy一joy that contrasted sharply against the sadness that was _supposed_ to last the entire night. The silver dragon should’ve remembered, though, that where there was only darkness and pain, his clan had always tried their best to find the brightness and hold to their hearts. He felt it in his veins then, felt that he was the one star in the pitch-black night that loomed over them一he was one with their revered Xica, the Ancient Mountain Dragon who healed the hearts of the two Ancient Warrior Dragons from the South, considered a goddess among the Apex Clan. 

But for the first time in his life, Stiles didn’t feel like the brightness. He felt like the all-consuming night, so expansive that it overwhelmed him. The silver dragon was lost, almost floating in the unknown. 

There was a hand caressing his face, or at least he thought so. It was a comforting touch, albeit an unfamiliar one. The touch was soon replaced with a voice, a concerned one that beckoned him closer to the small spark of light dancing on the horizon of his vision. 

When his eyes open, they close immediately at the harsh light. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want you to wake up in the dark.” 

Stiles only hums at the man’s words, his head pounding as he tries to lift it from the soft pelts placed under him. The memories of the past night are slowly returning to him, small snippets of dreams and visions souring his scent. 

It takes some courage, but the silver dragon brunts the pain and sits up. He looks for the source of the voice, his eyes settling on Derek’s form. The other is sitting in the back of the main chamber, his expression somber. 

“It’s fine.” The pulsing at his temples begs to differ. His eyes are on the entrance of the cave now, trying his best to relish in the comforting heat of the sun that kisses his skin. 

“I… think there’s some things we need to talk about. Is it okay if I sit here?” Stiles looks up at the man who has a black fabric around his waist and nods, leaning back on his hands as he watches Derek settle. 

“Yes, there _are_ some things we need to talk about.” The silver dragon is only trying to fill the awkward silence, becoming hyper-aware of the exposed skin between the two of them. His scales are heating up, a blush blooming across his body. If Derek is affected by his scent, he doesn’t show it. 

“Well, there’s certainly a bond between us. Unless it’s just one-sided.” And Derek is internally clinging onto hope, hope that he isn’t the only one going crazy. His instincts are firing up, a part of him wanting to lean forward, claim the other’s lips and get rid of the offending sheer red fabric wrapped around inviting thighs. 

“No, it isn’t just one-sided.” Stiles says like it’s a confession. 

“I’m not quite sure how to go about this… our situation isn’t entirely conventional.” The dark dragon’s accent is more prominent, making the other smile. The scent of both of their arousal is heavy in the air now and Stiles almost rolls his eyes一 _of course_ **_Derek_ **would be the composed one between the two of them. 

“Let’s just throw our conventional traditions in the wind for now?” And when Derek _groans_ at the man’s words, Stiles isn’t very sure whether the noise is out of sexual frustration or just plain frustration.

“Don’t play games, Stiles. It’s a lifetime commitment.” 

“Are you suggesting that I should look somewhere else? Because I’m sure I can call for another suitor to take care of my needs.” They both know it’s a lie, but it’s such an outright challenge that Derek can’t back down. The dominant lurches forward, his hand moving to wrap around one of Stiles’ ankles. He uses the tight grip to lift the dragon’s leg up slightly, his lips brushing against the other’s calf. 

Derek places light kisses along Stiles’ calf, taking a moment to stop and leave a mark next to the scale on his inner thigh. The silver dragon gasps, falling back onto his elbows before a hand reaches down to hold onto the dominant’s hair. Stiles’ grip only encourages Derek further, his wrist coming up to press against the submissive’s scent gland as he latches onto the other thigh, teeth pressing into the man’s sensitive skin. 

“Please, _please…_ ” And Stiles doesn’t even know what pleading for, only dragging Derek up. They’re face to face now, and Stiles’ hand moves down to the nape of Derek’s neck, pulling him down. It’s only a simple meeting of lips at first, but they’re eager for more, Derek reaching for Stiles’ wrists to pin them down on the pelts. His instincts and scent are in overdrive, with the fabric wrapped around both of their waists becoming a nuisance. The dominant’s hand abandons wrists for a few moments, scrambling to rip off the barriers between the two of them. Derek deepens the kiss then, rolling his hips down to meet the submissive’s and pin him down again. 

Stiles pulls back from their kiss sharply, moaning loudly before desperately pushing his hips up to seek more friction, chasing release through any means. 

“It’s okay, Stiles.” A hand moves from the silver dragon’s wrist to the submissive’s chest, pinching one of his nipples before slowly moving down past his torso. “I’ll take care of you.” Derek looks to Stiles for permission as a single finger lingers over his entrance, “Is this okay?” 

“Yes, please.” Stiles replies, nodding furiously, his hands holding onto the fabric under him tightly. The dominant only waiting a few more seconds before pressing the digit in, his mouth focused on the submissive’s sensitive nipples. There’s only small whines coming from the silver dragon, his breath picking up pace as Derek’s finger becomes more familiar. It takes a while, but Stiles eventually finds a rhythm rolling against it and eventually asks for more. 

The dominant obliges him, another finger joining the slick hole that clenches onto it greedily. It’s almost too much for Stiles as Derek’s mouth moves onto his throat, marking it possessively. The fingers pushing into him are constant, and the heat is quickly building up. 

“One more, Derek, please _please._ I need it inside me一need you inside me _please._ ” A third finger quickly pushes into him again and Stiles is moaning loudly into Derek’s mouth now, having pulled the man up again as he grinds down onto the fingers. He’s teetering on the brink of pleasure, but it isn’t until the dominant finds his sweet spot that Stiles’ back arches sharply, his cry silent as more slick is pushed out of his entrance. “There! Oh my god Derek right there please.” The dark dragon is only responsive, pressing into the spot repeatedly as he watches Stiles fall off the edge right then and there, his head falling back with a scream. 

He doesn’t pull out his fingers, though, only pushing them in and out at a slower pace now, watching Stiles ride his high. His length is hard, weeping arousal as he grinds down onto the fabric, seeking any sort of friction to help relieve himself. It’s almost embarrassing, grinding down onto the pelts mindlessly, but Derek can’t find it within himself to care as his eyes are glued onto the beauty before him. 

Stiles lets out a small whimper as Derek slowly pulls his fingers out, the dominant not hesitating to taste the slick arousal, licking the digits clean. 

“You’re more beautiful than the night stars to me, Xica.” And Stiles can’t even process the words at first because he’s so wrapped up in the glow of the aftermath. 

“Xica?” Stiles wonders almost to himself as he props himself up on his hands, Derek lifting himself up to sit and face the silver dragon as well. 

“You’re nothing short of a goddess to me.” The dark dragon admits, and Stiles only smiles before moving closer to the man’s face, their lips almost touching. 

“Well this goddess would love to help you finish.” Stiles whispers, smiling as he decides to go along with Derek's words, his hand resting flat on the dominant’s chest. 

“Mm. Don’t get too ahead of yourself.” Derek says, kissing him one more time before continuing. “We still need to talk, as much as I’d like for you to take care of me. I’ll finish myself off when we’re done.”

Stiles only pouts before humming in agreement, reaching to the side to grab their coverings and passing Derek the black fabric before wrapping his own around himself. The dark dragon’s scent concentrated in the air is almost cloying, but they soon find themselves reigning back their scents in an attempt to clear their minds. 

“I guess we should start by talking about what happened last night then.” Derek suggests as one of his hands mindlessly traces gentle patterns on the submissive’s thigh. 

“Yes, we should.” Stiles replies, making eye contact. “I remember smelling a lot of distress last night and assuming it was you. I know you told me to not worry if I heard anything weird, but it was almost like a calling so I kept walking towards it. All I saw was black and you were yelling and一” The silver dragon takes a deep breath before continuing. “Then I think I saw things that I wasn’t meant to see. Memories I wasn’t supposed to see.” 

Derek’s hand stopped tracing the skin of his thigh to bring a hand up to his face, his eyes hard. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that. I really am, Stiles. Memories of when dawn broke… they’re not meant to be relived by the innocent. I should’ve warned you about it but I was stubborn, thought I could suppress my nightmares somehow. As for the black plumes, they’re sort of a mystery in our clan. Some elders have explained that it’s a natural dark magic of sorts that we use when we’re stressed, but others have said that it’s an illusion that can affect multiple people at once.” 

“I understand.” And Stiles did. He understood that the sights of war were not for the faint of heart, and although he was a healer, he was never assigned to the battlefields in the South. He also had assumed that the dark plumes of… _whatever_ were a source of comfort for the warrior of the night since they had the ability to turn a lighted room into a dark void. 

“I want you, Stiles, _truly_. Of course, I get if you want to court others一” Stiles raises an eyebrows at those words, his gaze becoming even more intense. “That’s within your prerogative as a submissive. But I think that we share the bond of true mates.” 

“I feel the bond as well. Obviously it’s not the strongest since we aren’t mated, but it’s the only explanation for me seeing what you were experiencing in your nightmares last night. And… I want you too, Derek.” There’s a small blush dusting his checks as he speaks the last few words softly. 

“Let’s start a life together, then?” Derek dares to ask, refusing to sound _too_ excited in case rejection was imminent. 

“Hmmm…” Stiles wonders aloud before laughing loudly at Derek’s wide eyes, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. “I’m only kidding, silly. I’d love to start a life with you. I wouldn’t mind you courting me for longer though, even if we’ve already skipped around 100 steps by me sleeping over.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“Me sleeping over?” 

Derek huffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! As always, comments fuel me :) Stay safe, and please remember that I'm always happy to reply to questions/concerns you may have about the story <3
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/scwriting_)
> 
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/scwriting_)


	7. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns to stop questioning fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ (thank you <3) 
> 
> First off, I want to say thank you for 200 kudos!! :) I'd also like to apologize for taking so long to update. To be completely honest, I've been feeling very conflicted as to how I want to move forward with this story, especially because I want to prioritize your opinions, given that you all are so patient. If you have the time, I'd really appreciate if you let me know through comments if you'd like this story to go down the more slice of life path or the more intense fantasy path. I have some ideas of course, but I'd really take your input into account. Thank you!

Derek is… _interesting_ to say the least. Or at least that’s the conclusion Stiles has come to as he lies on the pelts piled in the main chamber of their shared cave. Although his embroidery project is in front of him begging to be finished, his thoughts slowly return to Derek and his demeanor. The dominant has been silent for the most part, only speaking when asking Stiles about food preferences (which the submissive gladly replies to) or when he was trying to make small conversation. 

It confused Stiles at first, and he found himself wondering if Derek’s behavior was due to something he had done unknowingly. He knew that he should have communicated with the other, but every time he even attempted to bring up the dominant’s stoicism his nerves got the best of him, which was definitely a first considering Stiles’ natural curiosity. After giving the situation some more thought, though, Stiles attributed Derek’s behavior to the fact that they had both agreed to slow things down, to learn more about their newfound bond.

They’ve fallen into a rhythm of sorts in the past few days: waking up to bathe, shifting to fly together around the mountains, and Stiles returning to the cave to rest and work on putting together some warmer silk wraps for the winter while Derek went out to hunt for food to preserve and pelts. 

The dark dragon himself probably didn’t notice, but Stiles noted that Derek was almost obsessive in his quest to prepare for the harsh winter. The dominant was probably aware (subconsciously or consciously) that Stiles’ heat was coming up. Although the thought of allowing Derek to join his heat nest filled him with nerves, he was glad that Derek would be the one to help him through an extremely vulnerable moment. 

And as each day passes by, the bond between them becomes more apparent. It almost teases both of them with small signs. Stiles found himself feeling emotions that weren’t his, and at times random images of scenery took over his vision. Later into the day he would confirm that what he saw was exactly what Derek was seeing. 

So Stiles was content with their growing bond. 

_Mostly._

One thing that the submissive couldn’t get out of his mind was that _technically_ … they weren’t doing things right at all. Even though they both agreed to tone things down, they were still sharing a whole cave despite the fact that they hadn’t mated even once. The thought rubbed Stiles the wrong way, yet he couldn’t gather the courage to voice his concerns, to tell Derek that he wasn’t completely satisfied. 

He supposed that his hesitation stemmed from the fact that he was the one who had put them in such a compromising situation to begin with. Even after the threat of Theo killing him was eliminated, Stiles still challenged the dominant knowing full well that it would rile the other up. The fact that Stiles had been the one to suggest throwing tradition out the window but was then also the one to regret it was quite embarrassing for the submissive to admit. 

Stiles snapped out of his reverie at the flap of Derek’s wings, his attention immediately on the other. He watched as the dark dragon shifted, quick to notice that there was a frown marring his future mate’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” The dominant asks, his eyes scanning the cave before examining Stiles, checking for any injuries. Finding none, he walks toward the submissive’s nest, only sitting on the outskirts. Stiles was hooked onto the other’s every word, wanting to savor the moments that he could hear him speak. As he processed Derek’s question, though, he became hyper aware of his own scent. 

It was sour, unlike the delicate scent of mint and honey that usually permeated the air around him. As if to compensate, Derek’s own scent mixed with calming pheromones becomes more apparent. It was an attempt to soothe the submissive’s anxiety, which Stiles was grateful for. 

“It’s nothing. Putting the gold embroidery on this is a little frustrating.” Stiles replies, lying so as to not worry Derek further. 

The dominant nods in acknowledgement, leaning forward slightly to get a view of the silk that his intended was working on. It was unlike the sheer fabrics that Stiles usually wrapped around his waist. Derek could tell that they were made for the winter, if the fur on one side of the fabric was anything to go by. 

“All your stitches are looking perfect.” Derek states, his magnetic gaze trapping Stiles’ own. The silver dragon knew that his suitor had caught him in a lie, but he didn’t know whether he would push him for the truth. 

“Is it okay if I join you in there?” Derek asks, and Stiles can only nod in agreement, despite the fact that they had decided to _‘tone things down.’_

It wasn’t long until Derek was seated in front of him in the center of the nest, one of his hands gently grasping Stiles’ wrist. His thumb hovers slightly over the submissive’s scent gland, causing the other to gasp softly. 

“Tell me what’s wrong. Please?” And Stiles only whined in response before pulling his wrist away. 

“How dare you try and seduce me in my own nest.” Stiles pouts, putting his small project to the side. 

“I recall you allowing me to come in.” Derek says, a small smile on his face.

“Maybe you should be a little more respectful then.” Chides the submissive, his eyes studying his suitor. The other was looking more tired than usual, probably stressing over the smallest of things. Stiles wasn’t one to judge, though, given that he himself was anticipating the culminating event of their courtship that would occur right before winter, which was in a couple weeks. 

“Stiles.” And although the dominant’s tone isn’t aggressive, the pleading look in the dark dragon’s eyes causes Stiles to cave. 

“I guess I’ve just been thinking about things lately.” The silver dragon says, suddenly looking at his hands. Stiles whines at the warm hand that cups his chin, making the submissive look at him. 

“May I ask what those _things_ are?” Derek asks, his hand dropping to rub at Stiles’ upper arm, rubbing small circles. 

“I’ve been feeling… uneasy.” Stiles says before taking a deep breath, shifting to sit in his suitor’s lap. For a moment, he forgets about their previous agreement to take things slow as he wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, desperately seeking comfort. Derek hums in acknowledgment, his hands moving to Stiles’ waist. Their bond isn’t at its strongest, especially because they haven’t completed it through a ritual, but Derek can still smell the distress in Stiles’ scent. The submissive continues to talk even though his head is nuzzled up against the dominant’s scent gland on his neck, hoping Derek can still hear. 

“A part of me wishes that we had done things right. Like me staying outside in the stupid clearing accepting gifts from you and getting to know the territory around on a more intimate level. But another part of me knows why I had to come up here with you, because I have no idea what Theo would have done to me if I stayed there.” At the sound of the red dragon’s name, Derek grumbles, his arms bringing Stiles closer as if to shield him. Stiles only chuckles, his hands moving to hold the sides of Derek’s face. “I’m not going anywhere.” He says, trying to reassure the dominant who only tightens the grip he has on his future mate’s hips, flipping their position to lay Stiles onto the pelts under them. 

Stiles gasps, his hands grasping Derek’s shoulders to stable himself. His suitor is towering over him, his face maintaining its usual stoic expression. 

“How can I be better?” Derek asks, and for a moment Stiles can’t even comprehend the question, can’t comprehend the idea that Derek doesn’t think he’s already perfect. 

“W-What?” Stiles stutters, his eyes wide. 

“I want to be worthy of you.” Derek says as if it's the most simple statement in the land, leaning down to press a kiss on the column of Stiles’ throat. “I want you to be satisfied in every way, and it’s killing me that every time I return from hunting you’re in distress.” 

“Derek… you’re already so good to me.” Stiles says, placing a small kiss on his suitor’s forehead. “Sure, a little _too_ quiet sometimes,” The submissive teases, causing Derek to pinch his side lightly. “But you provide me with meals, companionship, and gifts. What else can a submissive ask for?” 

Derek only hums, peppering Stiles’ face with small kisses. “Is there anything you want me to do? Please, Stiles. If there’s a way I can put your mind at ease, I want to know.” 

For a moment, Stiles wonders if he should ask Derek to let him find a safe clearing, to resume the traditional courting that they have going on. He soon realizes, though, that he’s in Derek’s cave, lying in a nest with the dark dragon for a reason. The fact that he’s found his true mate isn’t a coincidence, and if the gods above want it to be this way, Stiles isn’t in a position to question fate. 

“I want you.” 

“W-What?” And now Derek is the one stuttering, pulling back slightly. 

Stiles props himself up, elbows digging into the pelts as he chases his mate’s warmth. 

“I know… that we can’t do anything right now. Not until winter at least.” Stiles blushes at his own suggestive words, hoping that it at least gets the message across. Judging by the dominant’s own flushed expression, he succeeded. “But I want you, and not only in _that_ way. I want you because we’re here together right now for a reason. Forget whatever I said before, I don’t mind that we’re skipping a few steps.” 

Stiles leans forward with hooded eyes, moving to press his lips against Derek’s. He’s anticipating the warmth of his mate’s lips, so he gasps when Derek places his thumb onto his lips, stopping him. 

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice is deep, raspy, and effectively spreading a tingling heat throughout Stiles’ body, leaving him flushed. He can’t help it when his mind wanders back to memories of Derek’s body pressing against his, the dominant’s fingers pushing him over the edge. It’s clear that his scent of arousal is becoming stronger, making Derek groan. The dark dragon can’t help it, pushing his thumb past his mate’s lips, relishing in the way Stiles’ tongue swirls around it, his eyes never leaving Derek’s. 

“S-Stop, Stiles.” And the silver dragon does, making sure to graze his teeth over the pad of Derek’s thumb before letting it fall out. “If we keep going, I don’t think we’ll be able to stop.” Derek stands up suddenly, making the dragon below him whine pitifully. 

“I’m sorry.” And Derek truly means it, frustrated that he isn’t able to pin his mate down and pleasure him, to mark him properly. 

Stiles only huffs at his mate’s apology, throwing a glare in his direction. “Leave. I’m going to take care of myself.” There’s no bite in the submissive’s words, but Derek finds himself reluctant to walk to his own chamber, not wanting Stiles to have to resort to pleasing himself. 

“What?” Stiles asks with a beady gaze. “You better walk away before you get a show.” 

“And if I’m interested in the show?” 

“Derek!” Stiles squeals, abandoning his tough act to laugh freely. 

“So?” Derek asks, an eyebrow raised. 

Stiles only rolls his eyes, pointing to the exit of the main chamber. 

Derek walks out with a pout on his face.

_Stiles may or may not have seen it._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) As always, comments truly fuel me and I love interacting with all of you so don't hesitate to ask any questions if you have them <3 Stay safe!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/scwriting_)  
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/scwriting_)


End file.
